dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chow Yun Fat
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 周潤發 (周润发) / Chow Yun Fat (Zhou Ren Fa) *'También conocido como:' Fat Gor *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Isla Lamma, Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 185 cm *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro *'Horóscopo Chino:' Cabra *'Grupo de Sangre:' O *'Familia:' Esposa (Jasmine Tan) (陈萫莲) Biografía Chow Yun Fat creció en Lamma Island, un pueblo pesquero en las afueras de Hong Kong. A los diez años, su familia se mudó a la ciudad. A los diecisiete años abandonó la escuela para convertirse en actor, y se inscribió en un programa de entrenamiento de actores de una productora de televisión local. Al finalizar, firmó un contrato con la cadena por catorce años. Se hizo famoso protagonizando las populares series Hotel y The Bund, para esta cadena. Su primera participación en el cine llegó de la mano de la directora Ann Hui, para protagonizar The Story of Woo Viet. Desde ese momento, su carrera se disparó, ganando varios premios como Mejor Actor. En 1986, John Woo le escogió para el papel de Mark en A Better Tomorrow. Después de realizar una serie de comedias románticas y dramas, volvería a colaborar con Woo en El asesino y Hard-boiled. Estas historias recordaban a las películas de gángsters del cine negro, protagonizadas por Humphrey Bogart y James Cagney. La actuación de Chow en City on Fire de Ringo Lam, que fue la inspiración de Quentin Tarantino para Reservoir Dogs le hizo ganar otro premio al Mejor Actor. Después de conquistar Asia con más de 68 películas, Chow se dirigió a Hollywood en 1996 para su primer papel en inglés en The Replacement Killers dirigida por Antoine Fuqua. Chow Yun Fat ha sido uno de los más carismáticos actores que ha dado la producción china a la escena internacional. Tal vez no es un actor de múltiples papeles, pero su complexión, que se aleja de los estereotipos asiáticos, y su forma de actuar le han hecho crear casi un estilo propio, encasillándolo, en el buen sentido de la palabra, en papeles de acción dramática que tanto gustan a los Fans del actor. No se puede negar es que los films en que colaboró con John Woo reinventaron la acción de los 90 en Hong Kong, y eso no es poco. Drama *The Battle Among The Clans (TVB, 1985) *The Yangs' Saga (TVB, 1985) *Police Cadet '85 (TVB, 1985) *The Smiling, Proud Wanderer (TVB, 1984) *Angels and Devils (1983) *Radio Tycoon (TVB, 1983) *Superpower (TVB, 1983) *The Fate (TVB, 1982) *The Legend of Master So (TVB, 1982) *The Shell Game II (TVB, 1981) *The Bund (TVB, 1980) *The Brothers (1980) *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (TVB, 1979) *God of River Lok (TVB) *Conflict (TVB) Películas *From Vegas To Macau II (2015) *From Vegas To Macau (2014) *The Monkey King (2014) *The Last Tycoon (2012) *The Assassins Tong Que Tai (2012) - Cao Cao *The Founding of a Party (2011) *Let the Bullets Fly (2010) *The Red Circle (2010) *Shanghai (U.S.A., 2010) *Confucius (2010) *The Founding of a Republic (2009) *Dragonball Evolution (U.S.A., 2009) *The Children of Huang Shi (2008) *Stranglehold (2007) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (U.S.A., 2007) *Curse of the Golden Flower (2006) *The Postmodern Life of My Aunt (2006) *Waiting Alone (2004) *Bulletproof Monk (2003) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2000) *Anna and the King (U.S.A., 1999) *The Corruptor (1999) *The Replacement Killers (1998) *Peace Hotel (1995) *God of Gamblers' Return (1994) *American Shaolin (1994) *[[Run (1994) *Full Contact (1993) *Hard-Boiled (1992) *Now You See It, Now You Don't (1992) *Prison on Fire II (1991) *Once a Thief (1991) *God of Gamblers II (1991) *Black Vengeance (1990) *God of Gamblers (1989) *A Better Tomorrow III (1989) *The Killer (1989) *Wild Search (1989) *All About Ah-Long (1989) *The Fun, the Luck & the Tycoon (1989) *Triads: The Inside Story (1989) *City War (1988) *The Diary of a Big Man (1988) *The Romancing Star II (1988) *The Eighth Happiness (1988) *Fractured Follies (1988) *The Greatest Lover (1988) *Tiger on Beat (1988) *Cherry Blossoms (1988) *Goodbye, My Friend (1988) *A Better Tomorrow II (1987) *Prison on Fire (1987) *An Autumn's Tale (1987) *The Romancing Star (1987) *Rich and Famous (1987) *Scared Stiff (1987) *Tragic Hero (1987) *City on Fire (1987) *Spiritual Love (1987) *Flaming Brothers (1987) *Brotherhood (1987) *A Better Tomorrow (1986) (1986) *Dream Lovers (1986) *The Missed Date (1986) *Love Unto Waste (1986) *The Lunatics (1986) *My Will, I Will (1986) *100 Ways to Murder Your Wife (1986) *A Hearty Response (1986) *The Seventh Curse (1986) *Why Me? (1985) *The Story of Rose (1985) *Women (1985) *Witch from Nepal (1985) *Hong Kong 1941 (1984) *Love in a Fallen City (1984) *The Occupant (1984) *[Money (1983) *Last Affair (1983) *Shanghai Beach 2 (1983) *[Head Hunter (1982) *The Story of Woo Viet (1981) *The Postman Fights Back (1981) *Killers Two (1981) *Beautify (1980) *Hei Kek Wong (1980) *Master Father (1980) *Modern Heroes (1980) *Their Private Lives (1978) *Miss O (1978) *Bed for Day, Bed for Night (1977) *Hot Blood (1977) (1977) *Learned Bride Thrice Fools Bridegroom (1976) *The Reincarnation (1976) *Club Girl Story (1976) *The Hunter, the Butterfly, and the Crocodile (1976) Premios *'2011 (5th) Asian Film Awards:' Premio del Público al Mejor Actor (Let the Bullets Fly]) Enlaces *Wikipedia China *IMDb *Sina Categoría:HKActor